Shonen Jump! Wars
by Diana the Dagger
Summary: A bunch of Shonen Jump! characters band together to save the world from an angry dragon.
1. Introduction

Author's Note:

This was a crazy idea my brother and I had. Blame him if you don't like it.

* * *

Disclaimer: 

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Naruto, Dragonball Z, Shaman King, Godzilla, King Ghidora, One Piece, Bleach, Hikaru no Go, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, YuYu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Milk Duds, Shonen Jump, David Bowie, or anything else. I AM INNOCENT!!!

* * *

INTRODUCTION

**:WARNING:**

**-The following statement is presented in a pompous and garish way-**

Once upon a time, there was an evil monster in space. It had a heart full of evil and felt like destroying things. Oh, no, he didn't have bipolar disorder, and he wasn't emo. But he did have three heads and could breathe lightning, so that's something he really felt like using sometimes. His name was King Ghidorah (sorry I didn't state this before, but I wanted to distract you with a bunch of adjectives to waste your time). One day, he came upon a planet he could destroy, for it had stuff to blow up and snort up his nostrils. Nostrils so gold, yet scaly, and so bloody ugly you wouldn't even dare to make a bet with a friend if a Milk Dud could fit in it. When he began his tirade, there were many Japanese warriors that dared to face him, although all of them died because they had no strength whatsoever. Many of these warriors were extremely buff but the sweat they produced from their armpits and their bulging steroidified muscles were so nauseating that they lost corporate sponsorship. The last hero was so angry that he clenched his teeth until they broke. All of the muscles in his body (including his tongue and pupils) herniated and ruptured, and his blood became so hot, that it started to blast from his ears. In other words, no one knows what came first. The dragon attack of 1965, or the Blood Flood of 1801. This continued for thousands of years until one fateful day, in the year of... whenever now is.

* * *

Oh man... this really sucks... Oh well, it's not my crap. I just typed what he dictated. Bye now! 


	2. Chapter 1

Authors' note: Umm... uhh... Sorry for the crappy intro. You should know though, that this is not meant to be serious at all.

* * *

Disclaimer: We own nothing. We don't even own our money. :sirens in the distance: Oh no, it's the popos!!!!!!!! RUNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter One: One lazy Summer day...**

One lazy Summer day, Yugi Mutou had been dueling his friend Jonouchi out of boredom. Obviously, Jonouchi lost, but there were bigger problems in store for him. Problems so big, not even a card game could fix them. Problems that weren't even his business, but this time, it threatened the whole world, which he lived in, so I guess they did have to do with him in some way. Either way, they would both have to help fix it.

One lazy Summer day, Yoh Asakura had been dueling his rival Len out of boredom, which for some reason, in the English dub, he had a British accent, even though he was Chinese. Yoh had finished off Len with a sword wave attack, that for some reason summoned a statue of Buddah. But Yoh had bigger problems in store for him. His enemy would go beyond ghosts and other shamans. They would even go beyond his anime.

One lazy Summer day, Naruto Uzumaki had been eating ramen out of boredom. Meanwhile, Sasuke was cutting himself while listening to My Chemical Romance, because that's what emos do nowadays. Sakura was walking into a wall repeatedly, because, well... she's dumb... or something. But they had bigger problems than Sakura and Sasuke. Everything they loved was about to be destroyed, because that's what we're supposed to say.

One lazy Summer day, Goku and Piccolo were having a grunting contest. They did this routinely to prepare for fights, but they usually lasted for more than half an hour. Little did they know that their sweaty, rag-clad bodies would not be enough to save them from an evil that was greater than Vegeta, Majin-buu, or any porno that had Majin-buu in it.

One lazy Summer day, Ichigo was sitting there like an emo, thinking about himself and all this crap about a girl in a kimono and a bunch of Japanese clans. None of us know what the hell Bleach is about, but what we do know is that it has a Japanese punk with a queer name. Anyways, among all the ghosts and obscure Japanese mythological references, Ichigo is gonna have a hard time going against something that isn't dead yet.

One lazy Summer day, The Space Research of Japan concluded that a golden space monster was approaching Earth. This sucks because to defeat Godzilla once and for all, the JSDF dumped all of the confiscated drugs on monster island, leaving Godzilla drooling and unaware of his (or her) surroundings. Hell, they even have a photo of Godzilla sucking on his tail. The photo became an internet sensation, capturing the hearts of adults and children alike. In fact, Disney made a movie of it, entitled, Godzilla Sucking his Tail. Anywho, Japan was out of options, and Americans, hating Japanese goth crap, didn't want anything to do with Japan's problems, which don't seem really like problems in the first place.

* * *

Author's Note: Finally, chapter 2 is up! w00t! 


End file.
